The present invention relates generally to a combination tap and die wrench and, more particularly, to a tap and die wrench adapted to interchangeably receive and retain a plurality of dies of the same or different dimension and at least one tapping device. An extension handle to be used at one end of the wrench is provided to permit the user of the wrench to be able to generate additional leverage in operation.
Heretofore, it was necessary to use separate tap wrenches and die wrenches depending on the desired operation. Moreover, since not all taps or dies are of the same dimension, many times it was necessary for a mechanic to stock many tap wrenches and die wrenches to accommodate the many different dimensions. To minimize the problem of having to stock numerous wrenches of different types and dimensions, some manufacturers have provided a universal tap and die wrench to which could be interchangeably fitted taps and dies of different configurations by merely interchanging an individual tap with a die. The disadvantage of such a design, however, is that it required actual interchange of the individual tap with the dies thus resulting in a storage problem as well as creating physical manipulation problems.
Attempts have been made to incorporate multiple receptacles for both taps and dies on a single universal wrench. See, for example, the combination wrenches described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,148,406 which issued to E. G. Reid on July 27, 1915; U.S. Pat. No. 1,771,811 which issued to O. Nelson on July 29, 1930; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,004,270 which issued to W. E. Cowley on Oct. 17, 1961. Additionally, see concurrently filed utility patent application Ser. No. 826,797, now U.S. Pat. No 4,097,182 in the name of the same inventor, also entitled "Combination Tap and Die Wrench." Concurrently filed design application Ser. Nos. 826,611 and 826,428 in the name of the same inventor are also co-pending. None of these wrenches, however, permit the simultaneous mounting of both taps and dies on a single wrench thus necessitating the interchange of a tap with a die or vice versa for use.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a combination tap and die wrench capable of receiving and simultaneously retaining both taps and dies.
It is another object of the invention to provide a combination wrench adapted to receive and simultaneously retain both taps and dies, each of the same or different dimension.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a combination tap and die wrench adapted to receive and simultaneously retain a plurality of dies of the same or different outside dimensions but of different cutting size and at least one tap.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a combination tap and wrench which offers a high degree of leverage during use.